jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Wave27
Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hallo Wave27! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Wave27!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Anakin Skywalker Admin 08:57, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) ---- Herzlich Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mch oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Gruß--General Grievous 15:42, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) :Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 18:47, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) ---- Hallo und danke für die nette Begrüßung ich hoffe ich kann helfen die Jedipedia zu verbessern. Ich werd mir alle Mühe geben aber erwartet nicht zuviel bin noch ein wenig unerfahren bei solchen Sachen ^^ Wave27 17:53, 28.Jan 2007 SWU als Quelle Hallo Wave27, ich habe gerade gesehen, daß Du in Deinem ExGal-4-Artikel die Datenbank SWU als Quelle angegeben hast. Bevor Du Dich wunderst, warum ich diese Quelle wieder entfernt habe: SWU ist keine legitime Quelle für Artikel in der Jedipedia; Artikel dürfen ausschließlich auf der Grundlage offizieller Quellen (also den offiziellen Büchern, Magazinen, Videospielen und natürlich Filmen) verfaßt werden. Die einzig erlaubte Website ist die offizielle Website Starwars.com mit ihrer Datenbank. Dritte Seiten - wie Wikipedias, SWU oder auch Wookieepedia - sind keine offiziellen Quellen, da sie ihrerseits nur Informationen sammeln, teilweise Fehler enthalten und die Gefahr zu groß ist, daß nicht-kanonische Informationen ihren Weg in die Jedipedia finden. Dieses ist ausgeschlossen, wenn man sich nur auf offizielle Quellen bezieht und diese anschließend auch als Quellen angibt, anstatt gesammeltes Wissen von dritter Seite weiterzugeben. Viele Grüße! RC-9393 Admin 18:15, 30. Jan 2007 (CET) :Okay, danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde mich in Zukunft daran halten. :Gruß Wave27 :18:55, 30 Jan 2007 (CET) ::Kein Problem, dafür sind wir ja da ;-) Bei Fragen jeglicher Art kannst Du Dich gerne an mich (oder natürlich jeden anderen Benutzer) wenden. Viel Spaß weiterhin in der Jedipedia, RC-9393 Admin 21:42, 30. Jan 2007 (CET) :::PS: Ein Tipp noch: Wenn Du Diskussionsbeiträge (wie diesen hier) signieren willst, kannst Du Dir die Sache einfach machen, indem Du am Ende Deines Beitrags einfach 4 Tilden einfügst (~~~~), daraus entsteht dann automatisch Deine Signatur samt Zeitstempel. Das macht die Arbeit hier viel leichter :-) RC-9393 Admin 21:42, 30. Jan 2007 (CET) Hochladen von Bildern Wie ich sehe hast du gerade ein paar Bilder hochgeladen dazu mss ich dir folgendes mitteilen * bei hochgeladenen Bildern muss du die Vorlage Copyright einfügen, falls sie aus aus Werken stamen die dem Lizenzrecht unterliegen (dies betrifft alle Werke wo zum Beispiel Star Wars draufsteht) die Vorlage erstellt du in dem du eintippst * Du musst die Bilder mit Quellenangaben hinterlegen wie bei den Artikeln, jedoch beachtete du musst das Werk als Quelle angeben aus dem das bild stammt (z.B. Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung ) * wenn du Bilder hochlädst schau auch vorher nach od es sie nicht schon gibt Mit Freundlichen Grüßen Jango 21:38, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Nur so ne Frage, aber was hat du denn mit den vielen Fotos von Jacen Solo vor?? Viele Grüße, Anakin 22:27, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich glaub du meinst her Anakin ^^Boba 23:25, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ich wollt mal den Artikel zu Jacen ein wenig überarbeiten :P Wave27 23:42, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) jo dagegenspricht ja auch nichts nur würdest du bitte auf das von mir genannte achten und deine hochgeladenen Bilder mit den Quellen versehen wo die sie her hast (nicht die Internetseite oder so es seie den starwars.com) Jango 23:45, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hey, ein wenig überarbeiten ist wohl etwas untertreiben ^^ Das ist großartig... hast du das alles selbst geschrieben...? Ich bin echt platt :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:49, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Also da muss ich Ani recht geben mach so weiter und du hast bald deinen eigenen exellenten Artikel;) mach weiter so Wave27 ich bin echt beeindruck was aus dem kleinen Jacen Artikel geworden ist Boba 23:54, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Du hast nich zufällig auch diesen Artikel auf SWU geschrieben → Jacen Solo? Falls du es noch nicht weißt, solltest zu wissen, dass Texte nicht von anderen Internetseiten hierher kopiert werden dürfen. Wenn du den Text nicht selber auf SWU geschrieben hast, muss der Text leider wieder gelöscht werden... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:55, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Das wäre alleredings ein Problem ich hoffe doch dass das nicht so ist und der Artikel gelöscht werden muss Boba 23:59, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Löschen vom Benutzerkonto Hallo Wave27! Ich finde es schade, dass du dein Benutzerkonto gelöscht haben möchtest und die Jedipedia verlassen wirst. Darf ich fragen wieso du das so wünschst? Wenn es die Sache um den Artikel Jacen Solo betrifft, brauchst du nicht gleich gehen. Es war lediglich ein Hinweis an dich, das zukünftig zu unterlassen. Du hast es vielleicht einfach nicht gewusst, dass man von anderen Seiten nicht kopieren darf und ich wollte dir das nur mitteilen. Wir sind nicht böse auf dich und verurteilen dich deswegen auch nicht. Du hast doch viele gute Artikel geschrieben und da wäre es doch schade, wenn es wegen diesem einen Vorfall gleich zur Aufgabe des Benutzerkontos kommt. Vielleicht überlegst du dir das noch einmal. Es würde mich sehr freuen! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:33, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Wave27. Ich will mich hier nicht all zu doll einmischen aber ich würde es auch traurig finden wenn du die Jedipedia verlassen würdest. Ich habe auch als ich hier angefangen habe aus dem Fact File ab geschrieben und Little Ani hat mir denn gesagt das ich das nicht machen soll, und nach eine kleinen Diskussion war denn auch alles gut. Und ich bin immer noch hier Online und schreibe Artikel.Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 17:51, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nein, mit dem Jacen Solo Artikel hatte das nix zu tun, der is ja jetz auch recht gut, allerdings habe ich nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit, weshalb ich mich entschloss das Benutzerkonto aufzugeben. Ich schau halt nur noch manchmal vorbei und informiere mich über Personen, Planeten o.a. =) War wirklich schön hier und ich wünsche der Jedipedia auch weiterhin noch viel Erfolg Wave27 12:05, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es ist wirklich schade, dass du uns als Aktiver verlassen willst. Aber es gibt da zwei Sachen, die du bedenken solltest: Es ist technisch nicht möglich, ein Benutzerkonto zu löschen. Deshalb solltest du dich schonmal mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, zumindest "angemeldeter Leser" zu bleiben. Außer dir gibt es noch weitere Benutzer, die momentan eher inaktiv sind: RC-9393 nimmt sich eine berufliche Auszeit, andere wie Jade-Skywalker, Yoda5629 oder Orca sind aus anderen Gründen momentan nicht hier. Also überleg dir nochmal, ob du nicht auch eine "Auszeit" nehmen und wenn du mehr Zeit hast wiederkommen willst. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 12:33, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST)